That's what love isThoughts
by Queen Reise of Cascadia
Summary: Theo has Autism. So does Thelaya. Those who have autism or any autism spectrum disorder love differently than others. Enjoy this fault in our starsy romance.
1. chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with another story. This one introduces my new OC Thelaya and if you haven't watched the new Journey Beyond Sodor trailer yet there is a character named Theo. Theo is supposedly the autistic one and Thelaya is also autistic. Not sure if many of you guys know, but both my Boyfriend and I both have Asperger syndrome. Aspergers is an autism spectrum disorder that effects how we understand things, such as shuttle social ques. Us aspies and people around the autism spectrum community show love and affection very differently, so without further adue, here is That's What Love is...Thoughts. Enjoy!**

Thelaya

I believe we have a choice in this world, on how to tell love stories. On the one hand, you can sugar coat it. I mean, nothing's better than an apology and a make out scene in a small shed right? I'd like that just as much as the next girl. *closes eyes* That's just reality. It's just not the truth. This is the truth. 

I'm Thelaya, and I have autism. This is how I met my love. 

Theo 

*rolls up to see Thelaya*

Wow she's beautiful. She is just so beautiful. What is this? I've never seen anyone so pre-

*Thelaya bumps into Theo* 

Thelaya

Sorry. 

Theo

My bad.

What am I doing? This is so weird.

Thelaya 

Uhh... my name is Thelaya.

He's so handsome how am I doing this? What am I doing? 

Theo

Hi...I'm Theo. 

Thelaya 

I'd. Better get going. Nice meeting you. 

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review or suggestions. See you in the next chapter of whatever I do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. It's been a bit of a hectic summer for me and I am now almost** **a full quarter into my Junior year! Before I do another update on TSOTGE, i decided I'd start off a little lighter. So,without further adue here is That's what love is...thoughts, chapter 2.**

"Hello all, this is our newest member Thelaya. Please make her feel welcome. " Victor announced to the rest of the experimental engines as well as his wife Victoria. A few loud "hello Thelaya" 's followed Victor's introduction. Victor then blew his whistle to get everyone's attention and focus again.

"Now that everyone has settled down now, let's begin by introducing ourselves and checking in. I will demonstrate" Victor instructed.

"My name is Victor, I'm from the Sodor steamworks, my worst fear is water. " this was followed by everyone else saying "We're here for you, Victor." Softly before continuing on. What is going on here? "My mood today is a 7, feeling word is tired, currently the steamworks are very busy so it's been rough to get sleep and rest in between having to help Engines. It's just been one engine after another lately. I'm glad I have my beautiful wife here to support me." He finishes as he stares lovingly into Victoria's eyes as she stares back. I look that way at Theo, staring as affectionately into his eyes as I can. He chuckles and I chuckle back, then I'm brought back by Hurricane who is surprisingly next to Theo.

"QUIT FLIRTING!" He shouts as everyone laughs including Victor. Ugh. This is so embarrassing, can I just go hide now? No. The more time we get with Theo the better. "Alright, alright, let's continue" Victor soothed as the group quieted down. "Theo, why don't you go next?" This was the first time I heard his voice. At least for more than two seconds. He was a little shaky, but he seemed to not have much fear in him.

"My name is Theo, I have autism, and my worst fear..." he paused for a bit. He's looking at me, what do I do? "Losing someone I care deeply about" No. This can't be happening. I joined in this time "We're here for you Theo" then he continued. "My mood on a scale of 1-10 is..." he glances at me again. "About a 9.5."Hmmm. "Autism. I met this pretty girl that..." he pauses as he glances at me again. "I can't keep my eyes off of." Dang. Now I'm ready. Once he has finished I begin

"M-My name is Thelaya, I have autism, my worst fear is... having my heart broken..." oops. He heard that "my mood is probably a 5. Feeling word, nervous" it was then I heard everyone including Theo "we're here for you Thelaya." "Uh I'm new here so I am just learning the ropes which is a bit difficult and stressful." Whew. I'm finally finished.

"Alright, who would like to go next?" Asked Victor. "Ooooh I'll go!" Said a manly voice from another track. Her voice changed to a womanly voice as she introduced herself. "My name is Lexi, I am gender fluid and my mood is a 9." Her voice changed again. "I've been working with you guys and hanging out with you guys, and" her voice changes back to a feminine voice again. "To have people to accept me for who I am it's just so enriching and it makes me happy. " back to a more masculine voice. " I have been gender fluid for only a couple months, originally I was transgender, and i am still a bit stressed trying to find who I am. " I know it's coming again. "We're here for you Lexi."

"Alright, who would like to go next?" Me! Sounded a very masculine voice from the track next to Theo. I knew right then and there that he was definitely a male. "My name is hurricane, like a storm!" That's the way he introduces himself to everyone. " I work at The steelworks here and it honestly is a lot of work, but I have my wife and my crew all here with me to chip in. My mood would be a 7, feeling a little nervous, this is my first time here and my wife brought me, just a lot of work at the steelworks, but of course I have my crew with me.""We're here for you Hurricane".

All of a sudden, a very cool, sleek looking, but also kind of ugly three funneled engine with a very deep masculine voice steamed up next to me. Eww. A whole bunch of smoke in my face...uuuugh. "Why, hello Merlin! Nice of you to join us!" Announced Victor very loudly. "This is Thelaya" said Victor while gesturing towards me. "Oh I know who that is! We work in the steelworks together!" Merlin announced in his deep masculine voice. "Anyways, my name is Merlin, my mood is a 10, and I feel grand" Okay then. "Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go now. INVISIBILITY ON! " Merlin disappears in a cloud of smoke whilst everyone including me gives Victor this "okay then" look.

"Okay then!" Said a very beautiful Cuban accented female. It was coming from the yellow and red engine I'm assuming to be Victor's wife. "As you all may know, I'm Victoria, I'm Victor's beloved wife," Victoria is interrupted by Victor's lips meeting her cheek followed by soft giggles from both of them. Ugh. Affection. I want it. "My mood is a 7.5 because we're both tired and I am a bit nervous" I feel like their nervous because I look awkward. I wonder if he thinks I look awkward...

 **That's all for this chapter! Be sure to check out my other stories and leave your reviews!**


End file.
